


Kill them.

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror, Poems, Poetry, it's just a poem, please don't actually kill anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: It would be pretty great.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kill them.

how do you talk to someone

who won’t listen?

how are you supposed to be cool

to someone that makes your blood boil?

how do you ignore someone

who insists on being front and center?

I’ll tell you.

Kill them.

Wouldn’t it be great

to watch the life drain from their eyes

as you clutch your fist around their throat?

To feel their arms

that flail as they claw at you

lose their strength

and go limp?

It would be pretty great.

You should kill them.

Or what if you locked them up?

And watched them starve to death?

To get to see them slowly waste away

while you feast on this delectable sight?

The sight of their bones

being shrink-wrapped by their own skin

while their muscles dissipate into nothing?

It would be pretty great.

You should kill them.

The next time you have someone you hate

with

every

fiber

of your being,

You should kill them.

It would be pretty great.


End file.
